koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nene/Movesets
All the movesets for Nene in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Attacks : , ( ): connects her blades together and sends them spinning out in front of her. Pressing the button once more splits the blades apart and they individually come back to her. : , , ( ): knocks her foe up with her blades, spins upward to slice them up, and finishes by throwing a bomb down for her enemy's landing. : , , , ( ): a spinning kick that dizzies, flips upside down, connects her blades together, and kicks them so they circle around her. : , , , , ( ): slashing forward a few times then throws her weapons like boomerangs. : , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) slashes with her dagger and creates two replicas of herself. : , , , , , , , : left and right slashes and alternating kicks that ends with a spinning handstand. : , : Like all nimble ninja type characters, she can double jump. : , : jumps down making a shockwave. : , : throws her daggers downward. :Dashing : throws her daggers forward as she crouches to a stop. : : stays in one spot and throws her connected blades in a designated direction. In her True Musou version, she'll finish the attack with a few swipes. In her level 3 version, three copies of her will mimic her. If she's on a horse, energy blasts will appear instead. :R1 + , ( ), ( ): Performs a few hand signals and creates a number of mirror images of herself that ghost her movements. The maximum number of copies she can make is three. :R1 + , ( ), ( ): Nene spins and transforms into an enemy officer or even a generic soldier. The more button presses will increase the likelihood of turning into a nearby unique officer. If she turns into a unique officer, she'll gain her enemy's moveset but will not be able to do their R1 abilities. The effect wears off when she gets hit by a powerful attack,or when she tries to mount a horse. :Personal Skill: (Agility) Easier to perform flips while in mid-air. Mounted Attacks : , :Throws her one of her blades to launch enemies : , , :Throws green ninja magic on the ground : , , , :Throws both of her blades on either sides. : , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding her C5 and Level 3 Musou. Her R1 attacks have also changed: : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Nene rolls forward. :R1: Slashes and makes replicas of herself. :Direction + R1: Nene lunges forward, grabs an enemy, and piledrives them into the ground. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Causes weapons to slice at several different angles while being thrown at. :Triple Attack 2: Plants a bomb that immediately explodes. :Triple Attack 3: Throws weapons that momentarily slash at different angles before coming back. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Nene jumps on to her blades which she has turned into a large Shuriken beneath her. She spins around while hovering above the ground slightly, creating a whirlwhind. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Produces doubles that attack the enemy. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Connects both blades together in the form of a shuriken and hurls them towards the enemy like a boomerang. Does a downward slash afterwards upon gaining them back. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as her Deadlock Attack. Moveset type is altered to Hyper type. Attacks are reassigned. Charge Moveset : , , ( ): : , , , ( ): : , , , , ( ): : , , , , , ( ): : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : Like all nimble ninja characters, she can double jump. : , : : , : :R1: : : Joins blades, throws them and catches them. Repeats until meter drains. Finisher changes to her throwing a replica of her blades, darting to another spot and throwing them again. Process repeats twice. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Upon initial observation - Nene is effectively a clone of Kunoichi. This is proven true by the motion-for-motion in her standard string and her second charge string; the primary difference beyond that is range. Nene's moveset allows for stronger mid-range crowd clearing than her predecessor. The trade-off as such, is a loss in dueling options, she generally has a harder time singling out opponents. This difference in area damage over localized damage is further emphasized in her Musou. Opposite of her predecessor, Nene remains stationary and sends out her blades in the controlled direction - giving lots of room to breath in a mass - but not the best at killing officers. Overall, she should be used more or less as one would use Kunoichi, as what generally applies to her applies to Nene as well. Players should utilize her speed, crowd control, and take due care in duels. Category:Movesets